User talk:SignorSimon/Archive 1
Welcome to my talk archive! These are the first 25 messages I recieved on my original talk page. If you want to leave me a message, please go to my user talk page. Hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind but I added a bit to your season 7 page.- 2Anthony4 10:11, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Really, the stuff you added is just plain spoilers. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to remove it. It's supposed to be a page that can just be placed onto the Season 7 page when the season begins. It needs to mirror other season pages, e.g. Season 6. SignorSimon 10:13, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Ooops, I thought it was your own personal season 7 spoiler page, I didn't know it was eventually going to be the real one, I'm really sorry but don't worry it won't happen again.- 2Anthony4 10:19, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : Don't worry about it - I suppose I should make it more clear what it is. SignorSimon 10:20, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Cubby Thanks for your support on the discussion page of Cubby. I noticed it while rifling through Tony Almeida's talk page on the matter of his full name.- 2Anthony4 09:40, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :No problem! I think it's a valid point to make but as you quoted from the MoS, it needs to be the most commonly known name. SignorSimon 09:58, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Timeline Oh crap, sorry I forgot haha. Tony Almeida 24 19:19, 24 July 2008 (UTC) New topic in the forum :) Hi Simon, Just letting you know that I started a new topic in the forum I think you'll be interested in. Thanks! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:35, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome to the ranks! I hope you feel the same sense of accomplishment I experienced when I got that headline posted on my talk page last year. With the handful of new buttons you just got, comes great responsibility... ah, who am I kidding? You'll just be blocking the occasional vandal/spammer and deleting a few pages now and then. But, I must say, it sure is satisfying! So welcome and congrats, and if you have any questions about the finer points just ask us. Feel free to drop yourself in on the Help:Contents and in the Wiki 24:Administrators pages, too. – Blue Rook 18:18, 16 July 2008 (UTC)talk Out I'll be out until the 3rd of July! SignorSimon 20:30, 29 June 2008 (UTC) : Heya there man, I was out myself until today. Thanks for your continued work, hopefully I'll be able to get back into the contribution groove myself too. – Blue Rook 23:30, 12 July 2008 (UTC)talk Oh right, cool. I was doing my D of E Gold final - you probably haven't heard of it but its a scheme that basically gets people under 25 into walking! haha. SignorSimon 11:46, 13 July 2008 (UTC) San Gabriel Island I sent a message to Blue Rook but I am unsure if he recieved it but I was wonderig about the picture on the San Gabriel Island page , is the second image allowed? Thanks about the whole First Lady thing, I wasn't thinking clearly. Are you an admin ? Just curious.2Anthony4 : No, I'm not an admin, just an avid contributor. I was curious about that image as well when I saw it today, and I'm quite sure that it is not from an episode of 24, so I assume it will be deleted soon. You're welcome about the First Lady thing, if you have any more questions my talk page is always here. SignorSimon 20:02, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :: Nice catch, 2Anthony4! I had doubts about it earlier but simply forgot about it. There are always a million things to do here, with tons of issues remaining unresolved, this one just slipped through until now. I've deleted it and did some other fixes. Please point out any other images like that if you find any more, good work guys. – Blue Rook 02:03, 23 June 2008 (UTC)talk Randomly assorted miscellany # Over on Talk:After the Earthquake, I now understand the changes Proudhug made to those 9 or so Mission pages that initially confused us. This means the Game Hours and their parent category will get deleted and unlinked, among other things. Do you have any thoughts or issues with this? If not, I/we can start to go through and make those same changes on the other Missions. He often has a more appropriate bigger picture view of things that I occasionally don't catch onto until I drag a play-by-play out of him :D # Thanks for jumping right in and making the page for Alam and linking it around. I love it when the gears get turning around here. I do have one exceedingly minor change in mind, it deals with the EpGuides where we list them. In the forum discussion, I just proposed we change "Deleted scenes" under DPersonae (like in Day 4 4:00pm-5:00pm) to "Deleted appearances" in order to make it sound more exclusive, so people won't double-list Jack and other aired characters there. I ask because you took the initiative to label them as they are now. # Huge thanks for adding to and finishing those "Character on Day X" pages. Those were in horrible need of attention, so the wiki is truly all the better for it. – Blue Rook 22:05, 13 June 2008 (UTC)talk :# Sounds good, I'll help to implement it. :# Don't worry about changing it, whatever you feel is appropriate. :# Thanks! SignorSimon 07:23, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Dead-On III This, the 8th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to SignorSimon for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. By now you must be bored with getting these! You've earned my admin nomination. I hope you make it to the ranks! and as usual, I look forward to working with you here for awhile longer either way. – Blue Rook 20:22, 29 May 2008 (UTC)talk Max and The Game Since you've been very active with the new Game Missions pages, I figure you might be a good person to ask about something. As you may have noticed over on Max's talk page, I'm very interested to learn whatever was revealed about Max in The Game. I don't own any gaming consoles and it doesn't seem likely I'll have the time to figure this out for myself. Would you know about this? It seems Adam gets a dossier about Max in DOD System Hack but there might have been more. Questions that come to mind are: # CTU rarely pulls up a dossier without a last name. Was Max's revealed? # In Season 2 it was strongly implied that he was an oil consortium businessman. Is this mentioned or supported at all in The Game? # What other details about his family do we learn? Sorry if I'm being a bugbear here, but these questions have been irking me for some time! – Blue Rook 20:14, 27 May 2008 (UTC)talk : As we speak I am completing the final mission for the first time!! I am so happy!! Haha.. anyway.. when Adam gets the dossier on Max Tony says that they think it is an alias and they do not know his real name. In Taking the Ship (check that out, I wrote everything Tony said about him there) they said he is a buisnessman with ties to the Middle East, but do not mention oil. Finally, the only thing we know about his family is that terrorists forced him to watch his children be shot after a deal fell through. Hopefully this helps! SignorSimon 20:18, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :: Very exciting, wish I could watch :) Nice work on completing the game! So there's no context on how Tony learned that stuff when he updated Jack on the way to the yacht? and it seems Adam must have pulled up the most useless dossier in the history of modern intelligence gathering! – Blue Rook 21:07, 27 May 2008 (UTC)talk Yeah, it doesn't make sense how they can get info on his background, but not know his real name. Stupid Adam. And yep, Tony does not tell us how he gets that info when they are in the chopper! Sorry I can't help more. SignorSimon 21:10, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Dead-On II This, the 7th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to SignorSimon for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. I wanted to give this to you right after all those edits a few days back, apologies that it is kind of late. My reasons are posted on the listings page but I'm sure you already know why you've earned it. Congrats! – Blue Rook 23:02, 13 April 2008 (EDT)talk Disambiguation tags I removed the disambig tags for some of the characters you created. Remember that they're only necessary for articles that have the exact same title. --Proudhug 04:38, 31 March 2008 (UTC) : OK, I only did it because the names are quiet general (i.e. there are several other Lisas and Erics). SignorSimon 07:39, 31 March 2008 (UTC) According to the MoS, Proudhug is technically correct, except, I argue, in the case of Eric, in whose instance I believe that the tag should remain (see his talk page). While I'm here, thanks for creating that spin-off category, we needed something to classify those pages in. But I have to be the bearer of bad news with respect to a few of the other changes: if "The Rookie" category is analogous to the "Day X" categories, then "The Rookie characters" category is analogous to the "Day X characters" categories. Now, if you check the Day X categories, you'll find that they contain neither characters nor the unnamed character-by-occupation listings, because these are reserved specifically for the appropriate Day X character subcategory. For the reason of consistency, and also because I'm deferring to an older conversation about this very topic (which I cannot find at the moment but will link to here when I do), I'm pretty sure the Rookie character pages shouldn't be categorized in "The Rookie" since they are already part of the appropriate subcategory. – Blue Rook 20:15, 31 March 2008 (UTC)talk : It has been a week so I went through and did this for consistency with the other categories. I trust you don't feel I was trying to step on your toes about this; I remember the feeling I had early on when I was told certain contribs weren't in line with how other stuff was done. But overall I think it's worth it, to keep them all consistent. : Btw, excellent note about Nadia's comment in Day 6 3:00am-4:00am, about Milo being the only casualty. I remember that stupid line vividly: it's hysterical how these guys aren't considered people. It's like the infamous "red-shirts" from Star Trek the original series, the throw-away guys that would always get killed first. – Blue Rook 02:42, 7 April 2008 (UTC)talk Sorry, for some reason I completely never saw your comment about the Rookie characters. I'll go sort it now. I guess the CTU guards are 24's equilivant to the red shirts! SignorSimon 16:51, 7 April 2008 (UTC) EDIT: Just seen that you've already done it! Thanks! SignorSimon 16:54, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! It is great to have you back after the vacation. Did you go somewhere unusual or new? My best guess: you hit a beach with Storm Force in hand :) Excellent work you're doing putting together the pages for that novel. – Blue Rook 17:03, 30 March 2008 (UTC)talk : Well I've been in Portugal for the last two weeks! Thanks for the welcome, I knew I wouldn't be able to survive without taking something to satisfy my 24 needs, and what better chance would I get to write a good, indepth description of the novel and characters? I knew it hadn't been done, and I hated seeing a page with so many goshdarn red links! Thanks again, SignorSimon 17:07, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :: I really like the new Natural disasters category, I've been waiting for something to come along where I could put the earthquakes from The Game! In case you were wondering, I re-categorized it in the 24 category (you had it categorized within itself, which seems circular and is something I haven't found elsewhere. Generally if a category doesn't fit beneath an existing category, we just place it within the 24 category). :: Did you know that the characters you're making pages who appeared (not just mentioned) in Storm Force can get an appearances template? :: Before Day 1 :: :: Also, if you'd like to get the NOTOC feature to work, type it exactly like this: (you forgot to put the extra underscores). It only works to deactivate the Table of Contents when a page has four or more headings and/or subheadings, and is useful only when there are oddly-located pictures on the page, or, when the text underneath each heading/subheading is very minimal and the presence of a Table is visually unnecessary since the page is so small already. – Blue Rook 17:56, 30 March 2008 (UTC)talk That appearances table is useful, when I get chance I'll go and add it all in. I knew that the NOTOC thing was for pages with minimal info for each section, I thought I'd put it in in case there became 4 categories (e.g. if I added quotes section etc.) I'll make sure to change it so it works - thanks for the tips! SignorSimon 18:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I moved your unnamed dude! Heya Simon, a few minutes ago I moved an unnamed character for whom you wrote an entry from Unnamed CTU agents to Unnamed security guards (Guard 1 from Day 6). I did it first because of precedent (another CTU guard, from Day 1, has been on the unnamed guards page for a long time) and second because I always doubted that those guards were federal "agents" who received the training that Jack, Tony, and all the others were given. I agree that this isn't perfectly clear, but feel those dudes are best suited for the Guards page even though they work at CTU. If this isn't convincing, as usual please let me know and maybe we can figure something out (there haven't been any good debates around here for awhile, after all!). That aside, thanks for working on those unnamed characters. I fell in love with them ever since Proudhug started them up those months back, and working on them has produced some of my favorite contribs throughout my time here. – Blue Rook 04:18, 26 March 2008 (UTC)talk Featured Article I see what happened on the Featured Article nomination page: you placed your nomination among the old ones, and I didn't notice that it was for March, so I just moved it over to the archive with the rest. Understand this was not intentional. Since your vote is perfectly valid and also, given that I'm quite used to repeatedly renewing my nomination for Moira O'Neal, I've chosen to vacate my vote for Moira for March, leaving yours as the Featured Article. Under normal circumstances, Proudhug is the tie-breaker, but we're already a few days into the month of March and I don't think this is an unreasonable course of action to take. Don't think that because I concede, you owe me anything at all... but a support vote for one of mine sometime down the line would be cool ;) I'm pretty sure I've done all the proper moving and shifting necessary, but there is one thing I imagine you will want to change. The main page template links to Template:FeaturedArticle, where I wrote up a brief blurb for the Featured Rookie notice. Please go there and add a bit more, in the spirit of previous Featured mainpage notices, if you think it needs it. I'm pretty sure the little bit I hashed together is cheesy and not as informative as it could be. - Blue Rook 21:04, 5 March 2008 (UTC)talk : Thanks for informing me! Firstly, I never thought you did it intentionally, and if I implied that on the Featured Article page I'm sorry; I knew you wouldn't purposefully remove my nomination! Secondly, I will definately support you're next vote - I'm sure Moira O'Neal would be a great article for April :D I'll go work on adding a bit more info for the Rookie now. : On a sepeate note, I was just looking at the Quote of the Day section: is it OK to add any quote to any day? I just thought it would be good to have some rather than there being that ugly red sign at the bottom of the page nearly every day. SignorSimon 21:09, 5 March 2008 (UTC) No problems! Regarding the Quote of the Day, I'm pretty sure any worthy quote is eligible to be put on any day. Those red signs do stink, so plow ahead and make as many as you like. I imagine the only limitation is that we ideally can't have the same quote(s) being repeated on different days. But since it might be difficult to see if your quote has been already used, I'd post first and save it for sometime later to figure out if it has been recycled. - Blue Rook 21:32, 5 March 2008 (UTC)talk : Thanks for the info. If you think the stuff on The Rookie is too much, fee free to reduce it. SignorSimon 21:35, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Spoilers Remember that IU information from unreleased stories is against Wiki 24's Spoiler Policy. This extends to novels and comics, as well as the TV episodes. --Proudhug 21:07, 1 March 2008 (UTC) : Right, sorry. I should have known that. I'll remember for the future. SignorSimon 21:10, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Amazing Thanks for all your continued help with the banner, and of course the Magazine entries. I need to create a Dead-on II or something, for those like you who earn it twice! – Blue Rook 01:09, 28 January 2008 (UTC)talk : Thanks for the great complements! I love helping out here - it is fun helping out to try to improve this wiki to make it the best it can possibly be! Thanks again, and I'll keep up to date with the magazine pages when I get a chance. SignorSimon 18:00, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :: Unrelated, just a note: I can't access your website at all. I removed the hyphen from the link and got a Second Wave website with only 1 link (email link to webmaster), and it wasn't clear if it was your website or even 24 related. Let me know if this is a problem on my end... I would love to read your interview with Lombardi! – Blue Rook 04:18, 31 January 2008 (UTC)talk That's odd: try going from http://www.second-wave.co.uk/ then clicking on the interview from there. SignorSimon 07:34, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Dead-On This, the 5th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to SignorSimon for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for very quickly establishing yourself as a valued contributor and community member, and specifically for your outstanding work on the Nightfall comics and numerous other articles! – Blue Rook 02:21, 16 January 2008 (UTC)talk : Also, great work with tagging Day 5 2:00pm-3:00pm with pics. Those pics really are of outstanding quality without being huge, which is perfect, so I hope you have plans to tag some more episode guides down the line! If so just remember to type in in the text box summary as you upload them, which is a tag that respects the holder of the copyright (Fox) and should be used on all TV show images (comics images I'm not too sure about yet). In addition, check out and scroll down to the "Images (name here)" group, and feel free to tag the image with one or more categories if needed. So, if it has Jack and Mike, you could type in :: :: Category:Images (Jack Bauer) :: Category:Images (Mike Novick) : with a blurb about the image itself between the tag and the categories. The Categories aren't required like the Fair Use tag, but helpful for those major characters that already have image categories I would think. But again, lest I sound more critical than helpful, fantastic work so far! – Blue Rook 18:25, 19 January 2008 (UTC)talk Thanks a lot! I do intend to do more down the line, I had loads on my website so I will keep looking and add images where needed. Thanks for the fairuse tip, I'll remember to use it. SignorSimon 00:53, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Nightfall Wow, excellent work on the Nightfall pages. The template was a great idea, too. --Proudhug 16:22, 12 January 2008 (UTC) : Ah, I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure whether it was the right thing to do, as it can become confusing when looking at pages like Jack Bauer that have things before and after it. I'm working on Issue #4 now. SignorSimon 16:26, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Also, again keep in mind that only the first word of heading should be capitalized. --Proudhug 16:33, 12 January 2008 (UTC) 24: The Game Before you get too far into working on 24: The Game, be aware that we're hoping to revamp the "episodes." Rather than having articles such as "24: The Game 6:00am-7:00am" etc., there needs to be an article for each mission such as "Storming the Ship" and "Ricin Wired to Blow," etc. These titles exist within The Game, so let's use them rather than making up non-existent "episode" titles. Also, creating an article for each mission invites expansion. Each mission page can have a ton of useful info besides a mere synopsis, such as hints, walkthroughs, maps, lists of available weapons and items, enemies and allies, playable characters, easter eggs, bugs, or any other useful mission-specific information. If you're interested in starting this project, that'd be awesome. If not, I'll get around to it eventually. --Proudhug 20:05, 21 December 2007 (UTC) : Sure, I could do it. I have the game, although I'm stuck around episode 12/13. I'll go back over the first episodes if you like, and write detailed guides for each mission. However, I'm not sure how I would lay out the page (e.g. how to write each episode, then the missions within the episodes). SignorSimon 20:13, 21 December 2007 (UTC) No, no. I'm saying create an article called Storming the Ship and include all of the mission's info there, create another article called Ricin Wired to Blow and put all it's info there, then we'll delete 24: The Game 6:00am-7:00am. Etc., etc. for each mission. Do you understand what I'm saying? --Proudhug 20:25, 21 December 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, that makes sense and its a really good idea. What I meant was on the main page, as in 24: The Game I wouldn't know how to lay out the design of showing which episode each mission is in, and then the mission. e.g. would it be like this? Episodes 6.00 a.m.-7.00 a.m. : Mission 1: Storming the Ship : Mission 2: Ricin Wired to Blow : etc. : Is that how it would be for each episode? Why not just leave it the way it is, in a table? Just with mission titles instead of "episode" titles. --Proudhug 08:21, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Book descriptions If possible, I think it's best to avoid copying book descriptions, even if it's from the "official" source. We want Wiki 24 to have as much originally written material as possible. --Proudhug 03:21, 20 December 2007 (UTC) IU vs. OOU Be careful when writing articles for In-Universe things such as characters that you don't write from an Out-Of-Universe perspective. Questioning the canonicity of Day Zero is stepping out of the "reality" of the show. Comments like this belong in the "Background information and notes" section of IU articles. --Proudhug 21:29, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Bio Thanks for posting a bio. It's always exciting to know a little about our editors. We're clearly very lucky to have someone with your vast 24 knowledge, dedication and skill, not to mention some connections. That's awesome that you got to interview Richard Brian Davis! Do you have any pics of your collection, other than the DVDs? I hadn't realized how bland the R2 DVD sets look on a shelf! I've always been annoyed by the R1 not being visually consistent, but I'll take our inconsistent side-art over your boring side-art any day. I actually hope to acquire the R2 sets at some point, even though I have no means of playing them. "Lowly modifier"?? I'm glad you changed that status. Anyone who works on this site is anything but lowly. I don't care if you're adding a missing comma or writing a 30k episode synopsis; it's all valuable. Hopefully you have plans to stick around because you'd likely make a worthy administrator here in the future. Blue Rook is a shining example of a new user swiftly climbing in the ranks. So, I see you're into art. Wiki 24 may be able to use some of your expertise. There are several ideas I have for redesigning some of the visuals on the site. Let me know if you're interested. Well, here's to a long stay! --Proudhug 22:08, 17 December 2007 (UTC) : Thanks alot for all the great feedback you've been giving me.. what a warm welcome! The "lowly modifier" was a joke, but its good to know you think I'm useful. Oh and by the way, the actual covers for the R2 dvds are better, in my opinion, than the R1 ones, but I guess that's just me! It would be awesome to be an administrator, but I wont be gettting ahead of myself! : I'd love to help out with any redesigning you'd like to do, I enjoy it! I'll post a link to the interview with Richard Brian Davis when I put it up on my site, if you like! Thanks again! SignorSimon 22:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) A few quibbles Hey, just a few pointers. Characters only have three possible Statuses: Alive, Deceased, and Unknown. Only the first word of headings should be capitalized (unless it's a name or proper noun), ie. "Memorable quotes" not "Memorable Quotes." And be careful not to replace images without discussing it first. "KellyGirard.jpg" already existed and you saved over the previous version. Granted, the image your uploaded was better, but in the future, it'd be wise to either post a comment on the talk page that you want to upload a better image, or upload the image under a different filename and nominate the old file for deletion. These are all minor things and I just must say that you're doing awesome so far. Keep up the good work! --Proudhug 17:57, 16 December 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for the tips. I thought you might say something abou the status thing, but I wasnt sure if it was alright or not. And I just thought the current picture of Kelly Girard was kinda small and crappy, but at least I know what to do in the future! Thanks for the comments! SignorSimon 22:19, 16 December 2007 (UTC) No problem. If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask. --Proudhug 22:37, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Excellent work on the site so far. Be sure to use the "Show preview" button to avoid cluttering up the history pages with numerous edits. --Proudhug 21:25, 12 December 2007 (UTC) : Thanks! I will make sure to keep the magazine page updated, but Im a UK viewer so issue 11 isnt out yet, i can scan up the picture. I'll remember to use the Preview button from now on! SignorSimon 21:32, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Also, please refrain from adding "trivia" sections to articles. "Trivia" isn't very encyclopedic. If the information is important enough to be included, it should be incorporated into the article proper. --Proudhug 22:10, 12 December 2007 (UTC)